


Slumber

by Mish Making Magic (MishTheMagicFish)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams, Not Sadstuck, Sad Dreams, just a lack of sleep due to nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishTheMagicFish/pseuds/Mish%20Making%20Magic
Summary: Cronus has been having the same nightmare for weeks now, and he's amazed to find the stranger he's been dreaming of,, actually exists.





	1. Be Cronus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure whether I'll ever continue this, we'll see,

Your name Cronus Ampora and you are in a deep, deep slumber. You're not quite sure where you are, at work maybe? You know you're at a desk, with papers strewn about, and laptop on a blurry page. You try to focus on the screen, but the words are unreadable. You think it may be an email. You know it's important, but you can't tell what the topic is. You slam your head into your hand. It's really important. It is necessary you read these blurred words. You get up from the swiveling desk chair, and slowly maneuver around the, the... Cubicle? You can't quite tell because it's not your own work space, that you know for sure. There are piles of undecipherable items causing you to trip constantly. You don't know where you're going but you know you need to get there. You stumble out into where the hallway should be, and instead find a brightly lit room. You think there is a young man in the far corner but he's very blurry. You move closer towards him. The room is completely empty except for this man. You don't think you know him. As you get closer you can tell he's wearing a red turtleneck sweater, but it's much redder than it should be in some places. He's trying to talk to you, but you can't hear him, all you hear is echoing screams. He's hurt. You're beside him. He falls into you. You're holding this bleeding dying man, and there is nothing you can do. You're crying. Because you cannot hear the words of extreme importance he is telling you.

You wake up suddenly, covered in a cold sweat. You shoot upright in bed, switching on the lamp next to it. Your hand moves to your cheek, it's wet from your dream's tears. You glance at the clock on your bedside table, three twenty-four a.m. it reads. No point going back to sleep now, you'll only have the nightmare again. You've had this same nightmare every night for the past three weeks. You lay back down in bed, and stare at the stucco ceiling. It reminds you of the beach, you think.


	2. Be Kankri 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri is going to have a strange day

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you're in a hurry. You've just got to get to work on time, you have a meeting at eight-thirty and it's seven fifty-two at the moment. However your stomach is rumbling, so you walked to the corner store and are pacing the aisles looking for a quick breakfast. Just as you lay eyes upon a monster energy drink and reach for it, a hand extends in the same direction. You grab it first.

“Hey man! Couldn’t you see I was reaching for tha…” The man trailed off, looking over to you. He had a completely baffled look on his face, and dark circles under his eyes.

“What!? I was obviously eyeing it, and got to it first anyway!” You state, aggravated at the fact his mouth was slightly agape. “And if you could please shut your jaw. It looks broken, and that could be very triggering for some individuals.” You snap. The man closes his mouth and straightens up. 

“Sorry, I… You seem kinda familiar is all.” The man said. The way he was staring at you like you shouldn’t exist was making you extremely uncomfortable. 

“I don’t know you.” You state without hesitation. You walk towards the cash register and pay for the overpriced drink you rarely ever buy. Just as you walk out, the man catches up to you and matches your pace. 

“Are you sure we don’t know each other from somewhere?” He says with an almost pleading undertone.

“No. Now please leave me alone.” You say walking faster towards the metra stop. The guy apologizes, looking severely lost. He spins around on the heels of his leather boots, and heads back towards the store, then pauses, and looks back.

“The name’s Cronus if you should ever need it.” He yells over his shoulder, as he continues walking. Pulling his leather jacket tighter around himself at the slight breeze. _That man wears too much leather, and pants a size too small._ You think it’s kind of reminiscent of the 50s. You barely notice as the train pulls up and the doors whoosh open. You climb numbly inside, picking a seat near the back. You watch the tall buildings of the city fly by. It becomes a blur after a while, and you almost nod off, catching yourself right as your stop is called.


End file.
